Promises
by AlohilaniDiamond
Summary: In this little story, Jacob makes a promise to Edward, but the promise has an outcome neither intended. MPreg with a subtle twist of betrayal and tons of Bella bashing
1. Prologue

Hi, It's AlohilaniDiamond and this is my first Twilight fanfic, so I hope you enjoy

He looked at him with his ocher eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that….."

"What?"

"You're so _beautiful_,"

Jacob looked at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

His eyes started to turn black.

"But-you love Bella!"

"I _like _Bella, I love you,"

"You're with Bella!"

"Is she _all_ you care about?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"Well maybe you'd care even more if I'd told you I'd break up with her?"

"You can't!"

"If you don't want me to, then you'll have to promise me something,"

"What?"

"You have to promise to be my puppy,"

"What? You're insa-"

"Then I'll break up with Bella,"

"Okay, fine," he sighed. "But you have to promise _not _to break up with Bella."

"Okay then. All you have to do is meet me in the meadow."


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter to Promises, please read and review.

I waited patiently for Edward. It had been two months since Edward and I had made the promise. I had been Edward's slave for so long….but it was for Bella. I'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant being her vampire boyfriend's whore.

Just the I saw his tall figure. I started to gag. I couldn't believe I'd spent two months doing this. But I could believe why I was doing it.

"Are you gagging?"

"Coughing," I lied.

"So have you been with Bella?" I asked. I could smell her on him and for some reason I felt angry.

"Are you…."

"Am I what?" I asked indignantly.

"_Jealous_?"

"I am _not _jealous!"

"You're thoughts tell me otherwise," he whispered the words seductively. His cold lips were pressed against my neck.

This time, I didn't move. My mind and heart were controlling my body, and my mind and heart were telling my body to stay still. He started to kiss my neck. It felt so _right_…yet so wrong. But my body didn't make even the slightest movement to stop.

(EPOV)

He looked beautiful. His eyes were lighter, practically glowing. His hair had grown a bit longer. In a way, he looked more feminine. It was as if his body were screaming 'Do me' in it's own subtle way, but he was gagging.

"Are you gagging?"

"Coughing," he lied.

I sat down next to him.

"Have you been with Bella lately?"

I instantaneously came to my senses, why in the world would he asked that question, unless…..

"Are you…."

"Am I what?" he shouted indignantly.

"_Jealous_?"

"I am _not_ jealous!"

I snickered. His thoughts _leaked_ jealousy and insecurity.

"You're thoughts tell me otherwise," I whispered into his neck. I started to kiss it.

_This feels so right,_ he thought.

I snickered again. Jacob was so easy to get to. At first, he claimed he didn't feel anything for me, in the first month that was true, but then he started to feel curious. And later, it started to blossom into the most unexpected emotion. Love.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they really motivated me . So now, I give you the second chapter of Promises. Njoy.

I looked in the mirror. Something about me was different and I knew what it was. I was in heat. My hair had grown past my shoulders again, but this time it was more silky. My skin had a certain glow to it and I smelled like vanilla. Perfect. Now my pack would try to do things to me.

Also, I didn't want Edward to see me like this. Not while I was in heat. It would be even _more_ wrong to see him again. He was Bella's and he belonged to her, so it wouldn't be right to take him away from her. Even though I promised. All I could do was hope he didn't take it the wrong way

(EPOV)

One day he didn't show up to school. Then it turned to three days, then weeks. I asked Bella where was Jacob, she said she didn't know. My worry started to turn to anger. Then I decided to do something brash, something that would make him come back to me.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and yelled, "HEY EVERYBODY!"

They all turned.

"I HATE BELLA SWAN!"

Then she paused and looked at me. I looked at her. Then she ran off with tears in her eyes. As she ran off I could picture Jacob running back to me.

This time I waited. I wasn't anxious, because I knew it would be a matter of time before he came running back to me. Just as I suspected, he came in his wolf form.

_Why the hell did you do that?_

"You broke the promise," I said flatly.

He phased into human form.

"I was in heat!"

I didn't realize that until now. His skin had a certain glow to it, his hair was longer and silkier, and he smelled amazing. It was as if his body were screaming 'Do me' in it's own subtle way. But him being in heat wasn't the only reason.

"You must have another reason,"

His gaze softened and his eyes filled with tears.

"Just tell me," I said gently.

"It didn't feel right being with you and I felt like…..I might take you away from Bella."

"You felt like it was your fault?"

He nodded.

"It not your-"

I stopped. Was it really his fault or mine? Or both of our faults?

"I should've just asked what was wrong,"

"And I should've told you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He pushed me away.

"No, you belong to Bella,"

I smirked. When would he get it?

"I'm not Bella's. I'm yours


	4. Chapter 3

Hi you all. Thanks for the reviews. Edward loves Jacob, but at the same time he's toying with his emotions. He's kinda confused, but in the later chapters he'll know what he wants. Read and review

"I'm not Bella's. I'm yours."

He'd said the exact words I wanted to hear. Some how Justin Bieber's "Love Me" came on

_Love me, Love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear, Tell me you love me_

I wanted it. I wanted his love. I never had anyone love me like this before.

"Love me," I whispered as I pulled away from him and laid in the grass. He fell on top of me. I put a index through one of his belt loops and pulled him closer so that our groins were touching. We were kissing each other furiously. We were doing it with our clothes on and it couldn't have felt more better.

I had to had to have it. I had to have his love. Then he started to take off his clothes and I started to take off mine. Once we were naked, he started to kiss my neck. I moaned out of pleasure. I wanted it. I had to have it. I'd do anything for it.

As we laid there Bella Swan was the last thing on my mind

_Love me, Love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me _

_Tell me what I wanna hear, Tell me you love me_

Sorry, it's short. But Jacob is now desperate for Edward's love and also I used Justin Bieber in it (like how I did it?)

because of how desperate Jacob sounds. Please review

Aloha, AlohilaniDiamond


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, here's the fourth chapters I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can to you all. Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I forgot to say, I don't own Twilight and that's that

I woke up with Edward's arms around my waist. I had to leave before someone saw us. I put on my clothes and once I did I whimpered. I wanted to stay with Edward.

"It's okay," he said.

But I could tell in his voice that it wasn't okay.

Later

My window slammed. I bolted upright. There stood Edward.

"What the-"

"Shhhh," he said with his index finger to his lips. He sat besides me.

"I got sorta lonely and I needed to be with you."

I smiled and wondered if he felt the same way I felt about him.

(EPOV)

"What the-"

"Shhhh," I said. I sat besides him.

"I got sorta lonely and I needed to be with you."

"Oh." he said.

He moved closer to me and said dreamily, "I love you."

I wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't easy. I loved him, as in obsessive love, but at the same time I still kinda had Bella on my mind. Luckily, he didn't notice that I hadn't said anything about it.

I just stared at him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I laughed softly. It was an ironic laugh. Two months ago, Jacob and I were mortal enemies, now here I am, two month later in his room watching him sleep. Love works in mysterious ways.

Later

When Jacob woke up I jammed my lips in his and kissed him.

"Wow," he said. "What time is it?"

"Time to get off your ass and go to school,"

"Ha ha, very funny Cullen,"

"Yeah, I know, I crack me up sometimes,"

I started to climb out the window.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to pick up Bella,"

"Oh," he said with a pout. It made me want to stop mid-climb and go back to him, but I couldn't keep Bella waiting.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

I hopped out the window. The more away from Jacob I was the more I found myself truly missing him


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I kinda made I mistake by saying they got back together. Oh well, it's done. Now here's THE chapter. Njoy **

**I sat waiting for Edward. This time I couldn't wait. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted to see Edward now. I'd waited too long to see him. I know I sound pathetic, but lately I've been having separation anxiety. And it was because of Edward Cullen.**

**Then I saw him walking towards me. My stomach lurched. If I didn't feel what I what I felt for Edward now, I would have just been calm, but I felt it. And it was consuming every piece of me. I didn't want to wait anymore.**

"**Edward," I said.**

"**Hey," he said to me.**

"**How's it been going with you and Bella lately?" **

"**Not so well. Ever since I yelled I hated her to the entire school, she refuses to speak to me."**

"**Oh. Why did you do it?"**

**If he could blush, now would be the moment. **

"**I was kinda….**_**upset**_** that you didn't come to school, so I thought you broke the promise."**

"**You missed me,"**

"**I did not."**

"**You did. Then why tell Bella you hate her? You obviously told Bella because you knew I'd come back. You want me. You can't stand to have me gone." **

"**Is there something wrong with that?"**

"**No. Because at night I miss you too."**

**I looked in his eyes. All I could see was a person who wanted to be loved. All he had was the pack and Bella, but needed someone else. Someone he could always be with, who **_**really**_** knew Jacob, his strengths, his weaknesses, his vulnerable side. Every part of him. **

**(JPOV) **

**He eyes had turned that lustful black. All my life I had wanted someone love me, be there for me. Maybe he was the one. I let him. For real this time. **

**Then the song started again.**

_**My friends say I'm a fool think that you're the one for me,**_

_**I guess I'm just a sucker for Love**_

_**Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin' ,**_

_**Cuz you're my angel sent from above**_

_**Baby you can do no wrong, my money is yours, give you a little more because I Love ya, Love ya**_

_**With me, girl is where you belong, just stay right here, **_

_**I promise my dear I'll put nothing above ya, above ya**_

_**Love me, Love me, say that you Love me**_

_**Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me,**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me say that you miss me**_

_**Tell me what I wanna hear, Tell me ya Love me**_

**I wanted to let him in this time. The last time was nothing, but this time was totally different. **

"**Fuck, Edward, get in me,"**

**He started to straddle my hips.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this? It may hurt."**

**Like an idiot I nodded. Then up my anus it went. And it hurt like hell.**

"**Fuck," I said. **

**He must've thought I meant 'fuck' as in "Fuck me harder,", when I actually meant fuck as in "That fucking hurt,", cuz he started to shove in and out. Hard. **

**I started to moan out of pain.**

"**Edward,"**

"**What's wrong,"**

"**It hurts," I know I sounded like a girl, but having a cock up your butt hole hurt really bad, especially if the guy kept shoving it in and out hard. **

"**I'm sorwee," he said. **

**He stopped and started to kiss my neck.**

"**That better?"**

"_**Much**_** better," I said. **

**For once in my life I actually felt someone cared about me.**

**Okay, that was the end of chapter five. In the later chapters I'm thinking about adding pairing. How does Emmett & Seth sound? Also I forgot to mention my beta reader KeKe2 she my bestie and I luv her :D**


	7. The REAL chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry I made a mistake by using chapter five as chapter six, that is majorly embarrassing. So now I give you the real chapter six. Feel free to read and review. I mean it

It had been three weeks since me and Jacob had done anything and it made me feel _wrong_. I'd tried to make things with Bella right, so I stopped seeing Jacob as much as I used to and _tried_ to spend time with Bella. I hadn't officially broken the promise, but I knew that I would have to do it sooner or later. So I decided to do it today.

I went to the place where we usually met at and he was there. He looked like he had something to tell me. And it looked wasn't good.

-Sorry it's so short, but something's gonna happen. Mwahahahahaha *rubs hands together and throws head back*

Aloha and XOXO,

Alohilani


	8. Chapter 7

Hello peoples I know you all have been dying to see what all the bruhaha about what's gonna happen with Jacob and here it is.

I waited for Edward, not to do anything, but to tell him. He deserves to know. Then I saw him. My heartbeat quickened. I started to sweat. He was probably going to hate me now. I hoped he wouldn't.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Edward, I-" I stopped myself. I couldn't do it.

"Jacob tell me,"

He wanted to know, so I told. "I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything. My eyes started to feel with tears. I ruined his life. He probably never wanted to see me again.

"You must hate me, don't you?"

"No." he said. "I don't hate you."

He didn't hate me? How could you not hate me? I'm pregnant and I ruined the one chance you had to get back with a girl you loved. This was a first. I've been told I "I hate you" whenever I screwed up, and judging by how many people have told me that, I've screwed up more than I could count. This was my biggest screw up yet and he didn't hate me? I didn't get it.

" I love you too much to hate you," he said. He obviously read my thoughts.

But that was the least of my problems. I didn't want a baby. I had too much in my life going on for a baby to be involved. I mean I knew how fast they grew and because Seth and Emmett had Emmalie and Etana, but still I didn't want a baby. It was too much work. I had a whole life ahead of me.

"Jacob, I'll be there for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sorry about the ending not what you intended it to be, right? Anyhoo, I just went ahead and added Seth and Emmett into the mix and their twin daughters Emmalie (a mix of Emmett and Rosalie) and Etana (I couldn't find another name that had an E in it so I chose this one). They'll be mentioned more in the later chapters.

Aloha and XOXO,

Alohilani


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys for the umpteenth time thanks for the reviews. Right now, I'm listening to "Love Me" (my inspiration song). Here is the eighth chapter. Please, enjoy.

"I'm pregnant." he said.

It seemed like at that moment everything came rushing to me. I felt so many emotions. I had no idea how to convey them.

"You hate me don't you?"

Hate him? Why would I?

"No, I don't hate you, I love you too much to hate you,"

But from what I could hear, he was mainly stressing about how he couldn't take care of a baby and how they were a lot of work. And how he thought I would leave him. I wouldn't leave him. But he didn't know that.

"Jacob I'll be there for you."

He looked at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

This time it was a promise that couldn't be broken.

Later (JPOV)

I had decided to stay with Edward, or he had decided to let me stay here and I didn't have a choice. I couldn't get it off my mind. It was killing me. I couldn't lie about it. I didn't want it. I didn't want to carry it, I wanted completely nothing to do with it. But Edward wouldn't let me give it up for adoption or have an abortion (that was _definitely_ not an option)

So I'd _have _to live with it. Edward called it "our little piece of forever", how can he just refer to it as a person? I woke up in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Jacob, something's bothering you,"

"No, nothing's bothering me."

"Jacob, something is _bothering _you. Just tell me."

"It's the baby. I don't feel like I'll be good enough."

"You don't have to feel inadequate. There are no perfect parents."

"It's not just that. I don't want it, Edward."

"Jacob, I'm not going to let you kill or give our baby to complete strangers. It needs you, _I _need you,"

He just didn't understand. I didn't want the damn thing. I wanted it gone.

"I can't do it,"

"Jacob, sop with the self-pity. You're the one who wanted to do it, and you sure as hell didn't say when were doin' it. You're making me regret this."

Just then I realized something I was being selfish, because of something I didn't want to do. I've been forced to do many thing I didn't want and still had to do it. I may as well stick it out cuz Edward wasn't gonna let me get rid of it, that and I felt guilty for making Edward regret his decision. He could have left me and kept trying to get back with Bella. But he didn't. He stayed.

Later (EPOV)

Jacob learned how to cope with being pregnant. He stopped saying he didn't want it and that he couldn't take care of it. Thank God, cuz I was one more complaint away from never returning to Forks.

Everyone else learned to cope with the fact that Jacob was staying with us. Except Rosalie, but that's just her.

Right now were all looking at Jerseylicious. Including Emmalie and Etana.

"I'm Snooki," said Emmalie.

"No you're not, _I'm _Snooki," said Etana.

Emmalie and Etana were only one and they looked like they were about to go on twelve, instead of two. They had long silky waist-length black hair, wide, deep brown eyes, and they were very tall. They were so gorgeous you wouldn't even think Seth was their mom. I wondered if me and Jacob's baby would like them when it was their age.

"You two shouldn't want to be Snooki," said Rosalie.

"Why not? She's our favorite." said Etana. Or Emmalie.

"She lacks grace."

"Like you don't," said Jacob.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd smack the-"

"Rose," warned Alice.

"Fine," she said.

"Who's tired of this?" said Jasper.

"Me," said Quil agreeing with him.

Emmett and Seth were too busy necking to say anything.

"I second that," said Rosalie.

"Me too," said Alice.

"Okay, since we're not looking at Jerseylicious, then what _do_ we look at?"

"I dunno, something everyone likes."

"Any suggestions?"

"Confessions of A Shoppaholic,"

"Ew," said Jacob, "sounds worse than Confessions of A Teenage Drama Queen,"

"Fine then, 10 Things I Hate About You,"

That caught Seth's attention.

"With Heath Ledger?"

"Yes, Seth."

Emmett growled. He was _so_ possessive.

"Not bad. I'll watch it," said Jacob.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three," said Alice in a extra-cheerful.

"Sure." said Quil

"Okay, then 10 Things it is."

"Wait isn't that rated R?" asked Seth.

Jasper looked at the back of the DVD case.

"Yeah."

Seth looked at the twins.

"Emmalie, Etana….."

"Do we have to?" whined Etana.

"Yes." said Emmett.

The twins groaned and gave Emmett and Seth a kiss on both cheeks, then walked upstairs.

I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about.

I know I was a bit off on this part, apologies, but I'll do even better I promise *blush*

Aloha and XOXO,

Alohilani


	10. Chapter 10

21 reviews! I thought I'd never get that many in three days, also thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Here is the ninth chapter. In this chapter he babysits the twins for Seth.

"Hey," said Seth.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um, Emmett and I are going out and we need someone to babysit the twins,"

"What about Rosalie?"

"She's going out with Alice,"

"Jasper?"

"He and Quil have plans too. Please Jacob, I really need someone to do it."

"Can't Leah do it?"

"She has plans too. Please Jacob," Seth started to pout.

"Fine, I'll babysit the twins for you,"

"Thank God," said Seth and then he walked out of the room.

"Do you have any idea what you just agreed to do?"

I turned. It was just Edward.

"You scared the shit outta me,"

"Sorry, but did you just agree to babysit _them._ Remember what happened when we were watching Jerseylicious?"

How could I forget. They were arguing over who was going to be Snooki.

"Yeah, but Seth really needed a babysitter,"

"Jay-cob," said a voice.

I looked at the bottom of the stairs. It was Emmalie standing with Etana.

Later

"Ooohhhh, I'm Snow White," said Emmalie

"No your not, I am."

"I said it already. You could be one the dwarves, or the evil stepmother,"

"Jacob, Emmalie's being mean to me,"

"Emmalie, be nice,"

"I _am _being nice, if I were being _mean_ I would have said she could be one of the animals."

That sounded like something _Rosalie _would have said. After all, Emmalie does have half of her name.

"Fine, then you can be Snow White half the time and I'll be Snow White for the rest, happy now?"

For once, they actually came to an agreement. I looked at Edward. He was looked like he was having those thoughts again.

Just then Seth came in being carried by Emmett and they were laughing.

"Looks like somebody got tipsy," I said.

"We are more than tipsy, we're wasted." said Emmett.

Seth was just laughing.

"Hey, girls,"

"Hi, dad," said Etana awkwardly.

"Take a good look, this is the _exact_ reason we don't bring friends over," said Emmalie.

"Do you all realize what time it is?"

"Nope." said Emmett.

"2:35,"

"A.M. or P.M.?"

"A.M." I answered.

"Oh well. Let me take _this one_ upstairs."

Seth was started laughing again.

Once they were gone, I looked at the twins.

"Aren't you all gonna go upstairs?"

"While their doin' it? Heck no. We'll be up for hours." said Emmalie.

"Seriously. You know how our dad gets when he's drunk."

"The guy can't be tamed. Besides, who wants to go upstairs when their drunk parents are doin' it?"

"Agreed." said Etana.

So sat downstairs watching Snow White till we fell asleep.

Morning

Emmalie and Etana were sleeping on the floor and I was sprawled out on the couch. That was _one _long night.

Edward was looking at True Blood.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he turned towards me.

"Why are you watching True Blood, I thought you hated it?"

"I don't know. I think it's kinda interesting."

"Oh-_kay_, so do you think we should babysit the twins again? I mean the weren't that bad."

He just smiled. I knew that meant he'd wanted to do it again.


	11. The REAL Chapter 10

_**Hey ya'll it's me again and I'm here with The REAL chapter ten. Okay, the first time was my bad, by I specifically put 9**_** nawt **_**10**_**. Anyhoo, I'm not gonna bore you with my problems, here's the REAL chapter 10. Njoy :D**

**(EPOV)**

"**Aw," said Alice as she came through the door. She must've noticed how the twins were sprawled out on the floor.**

"**You had to babysit the twins?" **

"**Yup and it wasn't that bad. They actually like Jacob." **

"**Is that a bad thing?" he said with his arms crossed. **

"**No. I like you, too."**

**He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, which told me he really didn't take it offensive.**

"**So, was it hard."**

"**No, they got into a few arguments now and then, but they weren't so bad." he said, staring at the one-year-olds.**

"**They're so cute," said Alice.**

"**I know, right? Especially when their quiet, like now," said Jacob. **

"**Are you two ready to be parents?" said Alice.**

"**Not really," said Jacob. He wasn't lying either.**

"**Mmhm," I said.**

**Jacob was at 22 weeks, the baby was due in another fourteen weeks. I was ready for it. **

"**What's going on?" yawned Emmalie. **

"**Yeah, why are we on the floor?" **

"**You fell asleep,"**

"**Oh. Jacob, could you babysit us again? It was fun." **

"**Yeah." **

**Jacob was smiling, but behind that smile I could tell he was jealous of Seth.**

**Later**

"**You **_**really**_** like the twins, don't you?" **

"**Yeah, I mean their not that bad and it would be fun to babysit them again."**

"**What if we had twins?"**

"**Yeah, about that….I said **_**liked **_**the twins, I didn't say I wanted to **_**have**_** twins." **

"**Is their anything wrong with that?"**

"**No. It's just that twins are a lot of work,"**

"**Right you are," I said looking at Etana chasing Emmalie for her phone.**

"**Maybe it would be better if we didn't have anymore kids after the baby,"**

"**You said the exact thing I was thinking," said Jacob.**

**Once Emmalie's and Etana's screaming were out of earshot, I asked him a question. **

"**When the twins said that they wanted you to babysit them again, were you jealous of Seth?"**

"**What is up with you thinking I envy people?"**

"**Cuz, it looked like you were jealous," **

"**Okay, maybe I was a **_**little **_**jealous, but I can't wait to see the baby, so I can't help it," **

"**Tell to you the truth I've been kinda jealous myself." **

"**Actually, I'm not in much of a rush. I can wait. But there's a part of me who can't wait to see it." **

"**I know **_**exactly**_** what you mean." **

**How was it? Was it good was it bad? But antyways, I'm hoping to see ah-**_**lot**_** of reviews and maybe I'll update faster :D. **


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey you all it's me again and I cannawt believe I have 23 reviews. I never thought my story would be so great *wiping tear from eye*. Also, I'm looking at the Snooki song (a parody about Jerseylicious). Here's chapter 11.**_

"_**Be careful," said Emmalie to Rosalie. She was getting the Italian flag painted on her hands and toes.**_

"_**I don't see why you want to go as Snooki."**_

"_**Because she's my favorite character, and I already did my hair in the poof," she patted her hair. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a shirt with the Italian flag on it.**_

"_**Also, I want to look better than everyone at the party," **_

_**Emmalie and Etana were going to a costume party as Snooki. Their pale skin had suddenly changed to a honey tan and their eyes had pretty grey contacts. They looked prettier than Snooki.**_

"_**Okay," said Rosalie screwing on the top to the nail polish.**_

"_**Thanks, Auntie," **_

"_**Lemme see," said Seth.**_

_**Emmalie limped over to him. She sat next to him and lifted up her foot. **_

"_**Awwww, it's cute, I like the little toe ring,"**_

"_**Thank you," said Rosalie. **_

"_**Mine's already dried," said Etana. She was wearing a short sleeved red and white striped sweater, white skinny jeans, and black Converse All Stars. **_

"_**Good for you but when mine's dry I'll look even better," she said limping up the stairs after Etana.**_

"_**Um, how could you let your daughters go to a costume party as Snooki Polizzi?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, they said they wanted to go as Snooki, I said why not. Emmett didn't mind either. They look up to her." **_

"_**That's like putting Kim Kardashian in office," I said.**_

"_**Someone**_** agrees with me," said Rosalie. **

"**Are you telling me how to raise **_**my **_**daughters?"**

**I wasn't sure if he knew how to raise them, but it wasn't my place to judge so I said nothing.**

"**Hey, guys, have you heard that song by the Situation? Isn't it terrible?"**

"**Yeah. It doesn't even make sense. But he is hot." said Seth.**

**I looked at Edward and mouthed thank you.**

"**Screw the Situation. That song was bad and they know it." said Emmett. He was obviously jealous about what Seth thought about the Situation. **

"**Awwwww, you're jealous."**

"**Uh, yeah, you know how I am with the competition. You. Are. **_**Mine.**_**" **

"**Baby, you know I love you. You don't have **_**any**_** competition."**

"**Well, let me assure that," he picked up Seth.**

"**Emmett, Emmett, put me down, Emmett!"**

**Emmett kept walking up the stairs.**

"**Those two are **_**sooo**_** weird." said Quil.**

"**Totally." said Jasper. **

"**Wow." I said. **

"**Those two are **_**odd."**_

"**Seriously. But it's not like we're any better."**

"**True." said Edward.**

"**Auntie," said Emmalie as she was walking down the stairs.**

**Rosalie stood.**

"**We're ready." Emmalie had on her shoes. **

"**Don't you look cute?"**

"**Thanks," she spun around. "Doesn't my poof look ah-mazing?"**

"**Very ah-mazing." I said. **

"**Thanks," he beautiful smile grew wider. I see why Sam imprinted on her. They're a perfect match.**

"**Auntie we're ready to go," **

"**Okay," said Rosalie. She went to find her keys.**

"**Seth's not taking you?"**

"**No. We'd like to look regular in front of our friends. And besides, Emmett's too busy getting' it in to do it."**

"**Ready." said Rosalie.**

"**Toe-dally." said Etana.**

**Rosalie walked down the stairs and Emmalie started singing.**

"**Wake up in the morning, gonna find a Guido, a nice, juiced, hot tanned guy who might look good in a Speedo, before I leave tease, my hair with the poof in the back, most importantly I gotta bronze my face with shellac, I'm talking grab a pickle for the road, road, get into the Jersey mode, mode, get the poof it's own area code, code, little Italian flags on my toes, toes, got my signature Guidette pose, pose, maybe I won't socked in the nose, nose, let's score in Jersey Shore, ouch my hair's caught in the door, be as tan as I can, so that I can steal your man, when I walk down the block, all their heads will turn in shock, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let's score in Jersey Shore, ouch my hair's caught in the door, be as tan as I can, so that I can steal your man, when I walk down the block, all their heads will turn in shock, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"**

**She sung with Etana following her out the door.**

"**Okay, I have just come to the realization that Seth's kids are just as weird as him." said Quil.**

"**No comment." said Edward.**

**For once, I didn't have a comment either.**

**Okay, I got the lyrics from the parody I was listening to I hope you all liked. Please, feel free to enjoy and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everybody it's Alohilani again here with the twelfth chapter, I'm trying to get as many chapters to you as I can before summer school starts (it starts in six days, sucks for me), so if I decide to continue the story I won't update as fast. Enjoy it while you can.

"I feel like shit," said Jacob.

"Awwww," I said.

"Edward, stop playing with me."

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yes, I took my pills," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Good, I don't want anything happening to the baby"

"Do you really think I'd _kill_ my baby?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I won't ."

Now Jacob was at 25 weeks. The anticipation was killing everyone in the house, but not like it was killing Jacob. I felt sorta bad for him, but at the same time I felt thankful it wasn't me.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Hot?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Edward, I'm _fine._ Now would you please stop asking me questions?"

"Okay,"

I couldn't help it. I wanted to see if Jacob was alright. I know I was being protective, but I'm nervous. I mean, _how_ in the hell can he say he's alright when he looks like road kill? He didn't look pregnant at all, but his skin was getting a little pale and he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair now stopped at the middle of his back. But I wouldn't _dare _say that to his face. There's no telling what a overly-hormonal, pregnant werewolf teenager would do to you. Instead I said,

"_Jay-cob_,"

"What?"

"_I love you_,"

"That's _exactly_ how I got pregnant,"

So much for affection.

"I can't tell you I love you?"

"Don't do it all random."

"Oh."

I lowered my head to look at the floor.

"Jacob, you wanna know why I chose you over Bella."

"Because I was pregnant?"

"That, and because I always thought you were interesting."

" Awwww, that was cute." said Jacob. He _still _didn't buy into it. So I had to do what he knew best.

"What's wrong with you? Is it me or the hormones? Or is it just you? Or you_ and _the hormones?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. I know you're pregnant and all, but you've acting like more of a bitch than usual. Even _Seth_ wasn't this bitchy, and you know how much of a bitch he was. I'm just trying to make you feel better and you keep rejecting me. You're not used to person being nice to you, are you?"

Jacob looked as if he might cry, but I kept going.

"I know that you're not like this, but all I'm asking you to do is soften up _a little bit_, I mean, I know you don't like being the submissive, but you're going to have to get used to it. All I just want you to know, is that I'll be there for you and I love you."

He looked down, but I knew he was smiling and blushing. I'd gotten to his vulnerable side again. I must've been smiling too.

"And you thought it wasn't the right time to say I love you,"

He looked up at me.

"That was so sweet," he said. This time he meant it.

Jacob and I loved each other, but somehow, I couldn't exactly grasp his affection. But now I managed to do it. I couldn't help but feel smug


	14. The End

Hey everybody, it's Alohilani ah-gain and I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and added their story to their favorites :D. This 1's 4 u

It was time. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like so long ago that Edward and I made the promise, and now, here I was pushing out his baby.

_Flashback 1_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nothing, it's just that….."_

"_What?"_

"_You're so beautiful,"_

_I thought he wasn't serious. I thought he was joking._

"_Is this a joke?"_

"_No."_

_His eyes started to turn black and I was scared. What could this possibly mean?_

"_Well, maybe you'd care even more if I told you I'd break up with her?"_

"_But-you love Bella,"_

"_I like Bella, I love you,"_

"_You're with Bella!"_

"_Is she all you care about?"_

"_Uh, yeah,"_

"_Well maybe you'd care even more if I told you I'll break up with her?"_

"_You can't!"_

"_If you don't want me to then you'll have to promise me something,"_

"_What?"_

"_You have to promise to be my puppy,"_

"_What? You're insa-"_

"_Then I'll break up with Bella," _

"_Okay, fine. You have to promise not to break up with Bella."_

"_Okay then. All you have to do is meet me in the meadow."_

Now

As I remembered those very words, I wanted to kill Edward. Now I was trying to push out a head the size of a grapefruit out a really small hole. I wondered if Seth wanted to kill Emmett at the time.

_Flashback 2 _

_We were all sitting in the Cullens' . Well, the rest of the pack had seats while I had to sit on the floor. Seth had some announcement to make, but I wondered why he chose to make it here._

"_Okay," he said. "I know you all are gonna kill me, but I," he looked at Emmett to see if it was okay to say it, "I imprinted."_

"_Okay," said Sam. "And who did you do it on and why do they have to know about it?"_

"_Yeah, about that, I, uh, kinda imprinted on Emmett."_

"_What?" said Sam, really loud._

"_Sam, it could be worse,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I could be….pregnant."_

"_Don't fucking tell me! Your pregnant, by a fucking LEECH!" _

_Sam was going crazy. He had a thing for Seth and the thought of him imprinting on someone else would make him go crazy. Especially if it were a Cullen._

_He looked as if he wanted to kill Emmett_

"_Sam, stop, it's not worth it!" said Embry._

"_Not worth it? He's a leech!"_

"_Sam, stop, he's right. It's not worth it. Sam, Seth loves him and you have no right to be mad. He's who Seth wants to spend his life with."_

_Sam sat down. _

_Seth lipped thank you at me._

Now

I was now in blindsiding pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I had started dry-heaving and cursing. Specifically, at Edward and God. How could they both cause me so much pain?

"I see the head," said Carlisle. I knew I would have to push harder. I kept trying. My little piece forever was at stake.

_Flashback 3_

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_Promise."_

_I smiled at Edward. It was small and it lacked hope of which I did not have._

"_Jacob, just think of it as our little piece of forever."_

_I looked at him he was already naming it. He was obviously happy that it was his baby._

"_Edward, how can you be so…."_

"_So what?" he asked genuinely confused._

"_How can you be so happy about this baby?"_

"_I've always wanted to have kids, but I could never find the right person. So many years later, now I've found that person."_

"_What about Bella? Could she have been that person?"_

"_She wasn't meant to be that person. I thought she was, but she wasn't. You are that person."_

_I looked at him. Was he sure?_

"_How do you know I was meant to be that person?"_

"_You wouldn't be pregnant if you weren't." _

"_How come Bella isn't?"_

_Edward looked around nervously._

"_Because Bella and I…we don't do things like that, even though she wants us to."_

"_Really, so Bella's a freak now?"_

"_Oh, yeah and I wanted to distance myself from her, by being with you. I couldn't stand her anymore, and when I said I hated her, I almost meant it."_

"_Why did you hate her?"_

"_Because she kept me from you."_

_My heart melted. He did love me._

"_Why are you trying to get back with her."_

"_Trying to get back with her," If Edward could gag, he'd be doing it now._

" _I'm not trying to get back with her. Jacob, I don't even love her anymore. I have you and the baby why would I need or want to? I'm just trying to be her friend, but honestly it's not working."_

"_Oh." said Jacob. "Bella must think you're trying to get back with her."_

"_Seriously. But who cares what she thinks? Hell, I don't even know." he laughed. "All I care about is you and our little piece of forever."_

_He put his had on my stomach and put my hand on his._

Now

I was pushing harder. As hard as I could. My baby needed me. I couldn't just give up. Not now. I forced myself to push harder. I had to it. To save our little piece of forever.

"Jacob, push harder,"

I started panting. I had to push harder. I needed to see my baby. Then I pushed. It wasn't easy. Shit, skip that it was worse than trying to shit. I was trying to push out an _entire_ person. It was worse than anything I'd ever experienced. I felt like…..like…..there weren't words to describe how I felt. I felt so many things at the time, I couldn't tell. But one of those things were pain.

I pushed the hardest push I could, and then the last thing I heard was crying. Then everything had faded to black.

Later

I woke up. I felt like something had been ripped out my body.

"Fuck," I said. Then I was alarmed.

"The baby, where the-"

"Calm down, Jacob, she's right here,"

Edward handed her to me. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Her hair was black and her eyes were deep brown. She had honey tan skin. Her lips were a beautiful coral color. Her cheeky were rosy, too.

Tears started to fill my eyes. She was the baby I hadn't wanted. The baby I waited so long to see. I felt so much love for her that moment.

She smiled. I started to sob. I couldn't believe myself for begging my body to miscarry or thinking about adoption or abortion. I would have had no idea what a beautiful face I would've missed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." said Edward.

Edward. If it hadn't been for him she would've been dead. If he hadn't been there I would've went crazy. Thank God he didn't leave me.

When I stopped crying Edward asked me something.

"What's her name?"

I hadn't thought about that.

"Sasha. Sasha Forever Cullen."

"That's a weird name,"

"You're not her mommy, so you have no say in what _I_ name her. Hi, Sasha."

Sasha laughed and grabbed my finger. She was so adorable. I looked at Edward. If he could cry tears, he'd be doing that now.

"I can't believe you stuck it out without going crazy."

"Well, believe it. She's living proof."

He laughed.

"What?"

"I'm a dad."

"Yup and she's your baby."

"Are you happy now?"

"Hell yeah," I said.

"Don't curse in front of Sasha."

"Edward, she's a baby, she can't understand."

"How do you know? In another week she'll be saying her first word."

"I never thought about that."

"Well start doing it."

I rolled my eyes. Edward could be a pain in my ass sometimes.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That _she's _your baby. She's pretty." said Edward.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"No. It's just that, you two don't look that much alike."

"Please, you and her _barely_ look alike."

Sasha laughed. She thought it was funny that her parents were arguing.

"I wonder if she can cry?"

"She can cry. Did you hear her? Man, we're going to be in trouble."

Then he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Edward," I asked. "What made you make the promise?"

He shrugged. "I'll never know."

We'll all never know.

Okay, for those of you who wanted to know if Edward got back with Bella, he never did. She found out and now, they don't talk anymore. So there. I know it wasn't a kick-ass ending, but it was enough. *eyes filling with tears* I really enjoyed writing this though. So please enjoy. If you want a epilogue, I have to get up to six or more reviews within today (three days till summer school)

Aloha and XOXO,

Alohilani


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note

Hey guys it's moi again and I just wanted you all to know with or without the extra reviews, I WILL post the epilogue. I've had some free time on my hands and so I shall post it right after I post this. Hope you all enjoy it :D.


	16. Epilogue

Hey y'all it's Alohilani for the umpteenth time and I'm posting the Epilogue for this story. I just wanted to thank those who added my story to their favorites and those who reviewed. I truly enjoyed working on this story and I want you all to enjoy the Epilogue. *dabbing tears from eyes*. Enough of that now, I give you the Epilogue of Promises.

(JPOV)

"No, Sasha,"

"Please, Mommy, please,"

She widened her already wide brown eyes and started pout. She got that from Edward.

"No, Sasha,"

She folded her arms across her chest, stomped her foot, and then turned around. I rolled my eyes. Spoiled brat, she gets _that_ from Edward too.

"You're not being fair,"

I told Edward not to spoil her, but what does he do? He buys her anything she wants. That's another thing, they _both_ don't listen to me.

"Sasha, you're still not getting it,"

"Why? Why can't I have what I want?"

"Because you get what you want too much."

"You're _still_ not being fair. I haven't asked for anything for a _month_."

Okay, Sasha gets her stubbornness from the both of us.

"What's going on?" said Edward.

"Mommy won't let me have what I what," whined Sasha.

"Jacob, let her have what she wants,"

"No, Edward, she will not have what she wants."

"Why not? She hasn't asked for anything for a _month."_

"Because, Edward, _you _did not conceive her, carry her for nine months, and then spend _ten hours _trying to push her out."

"I'm trying to compensate for it."

"Really? Cuz last time I checked you couldn't compensate for the gift of life."

Then it dawned on me. He was jealous.

"You're jealous,"

"What? That's insa-"

"You're jealous because I did all of that and you didn't and you think you can compensate for it, but you can't compensate for nine months and ten hours of pain, morning sickness-"

"Okay, okay, you win," said Edward.

I was smirking.

Sasha huffed and stomped up the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd go down that easy," I said once Sasha was gone.

"Please and hear _that _lecture? No way."

"I never knew that raising a child would be so much hard work, especially now that were raising a brat, thanks to you."

"That _brat _has a name and it's Sasha Forever Cullen,"

"Whatever, I gave birth to her and I can call her whatever I want and if you got a problem with it then keep it to yourself,"

"Jacob, do you want anymore kids?"

"Oh no, no no no no, I do not want to have any more kids. I said that already."

"Come on, maybe it'll help Sasha," he started to kiss my neck.

"Edward, stop," I said dreamily.

"You know you like it." he said seductively.

"Edward, I don't want anymore kids,"

But he wouldn't give up. He wasn't giving me the choice. When it came to him and Sasha I had control, but when it came to me and him, my control was limited.

So I gave him what he wanted.

Later

"That went well," said Edward.

"If I'm pregnant I'm going to kill you,"

"You don't mean it,"

"Yeah I do. I told you I don't want another kid."

"What if this one turns out better?"

"What if it turns out that there's no kid."

"You wouldn't,"

"Sasha's enough for me for me."

"Cum on, Sasha could learn responsibility,"

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you were trying to compensate."

He was quiet.

The door opened.

"Mommy, daddy. I'm sorry for my selfish behavior, don't have another baby,"

"Oh, Sasha, that's just your daddy talking crazy, I'm not going to have another baby."

"Promise?"

I looked at Edward. He was looking at me.

"Promise."

Then Sasha walked out the room and left.

"You promised her a promise that you can't keep."

"I'll keep it. I'm way better at keeping promises than you, remember? You broke the promise because it didn't feel right and then we made another promise."

"But I kept that one."

"Because you had to,"

"I wanted to be there for Sasha."

"Yeah right,"

"I did. You know it."

"Whatever." I sighed.

So ends our story, that began with a promise and ended with a promise. I'm not sure if I could keep it, but so far, I've managed. Edward _still _hasn't told me why he made the promise. That shall remain a secret between Edward and only Edward.

I hope you all enjoyed and I give a million and one thanks to all of you who did. Sincerely, AlohilaniDiamond


End file.
